Adventure Time-Princess Blueberry
by dereksonic
Summary: Princess BlueBerry


This Is My Fan-Fiction On Adventure Time Called Princess BlueBerry Start Now!  
(Adventure Time Theme Plays)  
Title-Card Appears Showing Jake With His Color Completely Blue And Is Standing In Finn And Jake's Treehouse And The Title Princess Blueberry Written Is Blueberry Shapes (Alarm Clock Goes Off)  
(Princess Bubblegum Waking Up In The Morning)  
Princess Bubblegum:Morning Already? I Must Have slept later than usual!  
(Princess Bubblegum gets out of bed)  
(screen cuts to finn and jakes treehouse)  
(jake watching finn play gardians of sunshine on beemo)  
Finn:Aw Dang i lost again!  
jake:finn what do you expect? sleepy sam is a hard boss!  
(phone rings)  
jake:i will be right back the phones ringing!  
(jake walks to the phone)  
jake:hello?...hi princess bubblegum whats up?...why?...a problem?...okay we will be right there...bye!  
(jake hangs up phone)  
jake:hey finn! Princess Bubblegum Needs us to come for help! she says one of her science things have gone extremely wrong!  
finn:okay then wait EXTREMELY WRONG!? (Finn Walks Up to jake)  
finn:you know what time it is?  
jake:adventure time?  
finn:no its help time!  
jake:yeah dude!  
(screen scrolls to beemo)  
beemo:finn and jake shoulden't leave the game on when leaving he should have exited the game first!...o well time top talk to football (screen cuts to finn and jake and princess bubblegum in PBs Room)  
princess bubblegum:oh finn! oh jake! thank goodness your here! my expirement called the the massiveprotectinator is gone wrong!  
finn:how?  
pb:well the massiveprotectinator is supposed to protect me from sickness pain and other stuff after you drink it (flashback appears showing pb making the expirement)  
princess bubblegum:i used lots of useful items combined into one but there was something i added that was'ent supposed to be added finn:what?  
pb:blueberrys finn:WHAT?  
pb:well i just wanted it to be a bit tastyer since the instructions said i tastes super disgusting! i figured that when feeding it to pepperment butler jake:dude the massiveprotectiantor seems like just normal medicine! Right Finn?  
finn:sure!  
(screen cuts back to finn and jake and pb)  
pb:Well As You Can See my hair is starting to turn a bit blue (finn and jake gasp)  
jake:we need to do something!  
(lady rainicorn flies in window)  
jake:Lady!?  
Lady Rainicorn:jeikeu! ? dangsin-ui doum-i mesinjeo maeu geob-i pil-yo haeyo!  
jake:why?  
Lady Rainicorn:bagha jibsa neun geuui bulg-eun saeg i sala jyeoss-eoyo naneyo!  
pb:No!  
Finn:What Did She Say?  
pb:no time to talk quickly to the candy entrance!  
(Screen Cuts To Pepperment Butler)  
pepperment Butler:awwww finn! help me some weird vampire girl thingie ran into me and stole my red!  
(Finn and jake gasp)  
Finn And Jake Whisper:Marceline!  
pepperment butler:hey princess! your turning blue! your hair is blue your skin is blue your-  
pb:aaaaaaaaaah! my skin is turning blue now! finn jake! please figure out something!  
lady rainicorn:geunyeoui os i neomu changbaeg haejigo issseubnida!  
finn and jake both:Don't worry pb we will help you (pb screams turns completely blue And Grows Huger)  
finn:no!  
(huge blue explosion happens)  
finn:aw what happened princess blueberry:hello franky!  
finn:huh! hey princess bubblegum! are you okay?  
princess blueberry:WHY IS EVERYBODY CALLING ME PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!? ITS PRINCESS BLUEBERRY!  
finn:what!?  
(finn gets up from the ground)  
(shows the complete candy kingdom blue)  
finn:wait what?  
princess blueberry:see ya later franky! hahahahahaha jake:there you are finn!  
finn:jake why is the candy kingdom blue?  
jake:pepperment butler says that adding the blueberrys to the massiveprotectinator and drinking it caused the candy kingdom to turn into a blueberry kingdom! now everybodys a blueberry!  
finn:wow! how did pepperment butler know all that stuff!?  
jake:aaahhhh!  
finn:huh?  
princess blueberry:finally! i found someone who is not blueberry! now i can make him! yeah finn:come back!  
marceline:finn ive turned completely blue! help me i dont want to keep having blue!  
(marceline sucks blueberry color)  
finn:just wait!  
tree trunks:all i have is blue apples!  
finn:yes tree trunks!  
gumball gardian:my machines broken!  
(lots of candy people yell at finn)  
finn yells:CALM DOWN!  
finn:i will find a way to solve all of this! just let me find jake!  
(finn runs away)  
(everybody stands and stares for 6 seconds then starts talking to each other)  
(cuts to finn running to the top of the candy kingdom tower)  
finn:almost there!  
(finn busts open door)  
finn:hey you! princess blueberry!  
jake:finn! help she stole my powers! and now shes going to turn me tnto-  
princess blueberry:shut up dog!  
finn:stop! no one hurts my friend!  
princess blueberry:no franky im not going to hurt him im going to TURN HIM INTO A BLUEBERRY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA finn:NOOOOOOOOOOOO princess blueberry:see franky? when i frop him into this pool he will turn blueberry and have a completely different personality jake:no!  
finn:THATS IT!  
(finn jumps in sky with sowred)  
prencess blueberry:bye bye! mr corndog!  
(princess blueberry drops jake into pool)  
(finn falls)  
finn:huh?\  
(jake comes out of pool)  
jake:who? what? am i?  
princess blueberry:yes you are my creation!  
finn:stop!  
princess blueberry:no! franky! NEVER! so as i was saying your name is mr corndog jake:yes princess blueberry:see franky there is nothing you can do now!  
finn:MY NAMES NOT FRANKY!  
(To Be Continued) 


End file.
